


Ghosts are real

by BlackFeather45



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Castles, Gen, Ghosts, Knights - Freeform, Reader is a ghost, United Kingdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather45/pseuds/BlackFeather45
Summary: Ghosts. The lost souls that never made it to the light at the end of the tunnel. And you are one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a small fic about the ghoulboys and a little ghost that just wants to be reunited with her people

It wasn't common for someone to walk into the abonded castle that you called your home for many centuries now.

Especially a whole crew of people. Sure there were those tours, with tourists walking around the kings castle all day long, walking around the museum that the living put in there and touching your knights armours.

You missed them.

The kings knights that used to make you laugh and smile while you were attending a party. They have been charming and nice but if they drank too much, they could be a real pain in the ass with their awkward flirting skills. It had always suprised you that you were one of the chosen souls, that weren't allowed entrance to the afterlife right away. All your friends and family had went straight to the white light as they had died, but it had never appeared to you.

You have been trapped in the world between the living and the dead for centuries now.

It was something different, watching humanity develope through all those years.

The technology reaching new standards and people being more open in general. Slavery was no option now and the english language had developed so much, that you were scared to ever walk through the white light and maybe not understand what the people you called your family would say to you.

You sure knew some phrases in the old accents, but it was so long ago that you had used them. If you tried to communicate with the living you try to use their slang or at least their language and their accents.

But they never heard you.

You sometimes managed to throw over a vase on very bad days. Those days usually occured when couples made their way into the castle and shoved their affection towards each other right in your face. You once even let a carpet fall on a couple, so they would stop. Since then the people called you " _the ghost of the bitter lady"_.

It just wasn't fair.

You missed your husband so much it hurt and seeing other people being happy together only added to the pain. You didn't even like the name. It was disgraceful and embarrassing, as if you didn't want people to enjoy their love. But it wasn't true. You were just sad.

Well... maybe you were bitter about it but it was not your fault. Everyone would be bitter about not seeing their loved one for more than five centuries. It wasn't until one particular day, that you felt like you could literally beg Satan to take you. The castle had closed officially, but you have heard the owner had talked on the phone with some people.

_Ghost hunters._

The owner had been really eager to welcome the guests that would arrive today from America. It wasn't usual that there were Americans visiting the castle and especially after closing hours and even ghost hunters. This was a new thing and you didn't know how to prepare yourself for it. This could be your chance to finally get a connection to one of the two worlds you were stuck in. You just wanted to talk to someone. _Anyone_. And you would. You were sitting on the throne as you heard them arrive.

A team of a little "youtube" show called "buzzfeed unsolved" was greeted by the owner. You rose up from the throne and walked down the hall and over to the entrance to get a better look at the guests. By the way, the theory that ghost can fly is total bullshit, or you were just really bad at it. You sighed softly as you spotted them.

They looked like pretenders at first glance. But as you took a closer look at them you noticed that something was off about the smaller one, who introduced himself as " _Ryan Bergara_ ". His aura was different than you have seen before. He was without a doubt one of them.

He was a believer.

It made you smile a bit. You have met a believer in the early centuries, but haven't seen one for so long. Those people were the easiest to talk to. There were many in the 17th century, but soon they got lesser and you didn't have any people to actually talk to. That was one of the reasons you didn't leave the castle. There was nothing in this whole world that made you want to leave it. It were usually the believers that you sometimes followed.

But at the end of the day, you returned to the castle and stayed there with the owner of the place and the few guarfs and staff that sticked around for the money.  
  
You jumped off your train of thoughts and continued to listen to the newcomers.  
  
They talked a bit with the owner, who told them about you, the bitter lady, what made you growl softly. He also told them about some pretty active spots.  
One of them being the museum, where you knocked shit over sometimes and some other locations, like the dungeon, where you sometimes stick around and played with the artificial skulls, the kings throne, where you were just chilling.  
And of course the little chapel where you sometimes stayed at and sung.  
It had the best echo in there and you didn't even knew that people could hear you sometimes.  
  
You noticed the taller one smirking a bit sceptical, but he stayed silent. Just nodding every now and then.  
  
He reminded you of one of the knights of the king. He had always been a skeptic to the kings ways to handle things.  
  
You couldn't quiet recall the knights name, but it didn't matter anymore.  
It's not like that " _Shane Madej_ " was his reincarnation or something.

 

  
  
They talked for a bit more before the owner left them again with a map so they wouldn't get lost. That's when their little investigation started. They talked to the camera and walked around the castle.  
  
The two ghost hunters went to the throne hall first and pulled up two chairs where they talked.  
  
You rolled your eyes as you listened to the smaller one saying some "facts" that were obviously wrong.  
You stood behind the camera and rolled your eyes at the stuff the man was saying.  
  
"It is said, that the king was a cruel man and punished his knights if they didn't listen to them" Ryan said and you groaned.  
  
"Wrong. Idiot. Melchior wasn't like that" You murmured and raised your eyebrows as you noticed that the smaller one was startled, looking around as if he was searching for something.  
  
"Did you hear that?" He asked his partner who raised his eyebrows at the believer.  
  
"Heard what now?"  
  
"The groan. You are shitting me right now. It was pretty loud, like it was coming from behind the camera" Ryan said and looked at the crew that was standing next to you, just shook their heads.  
  
"You are all fucking with me right now, aren't you?" He asked, still startled and irritated a bit at the fact that no one else had heard it, but didn't press it.  
  
It seemed like it wasn't the first time that he had heard something and the others didn't.  
The fate of a believer.  
  
You soon got bored of them and made your way to the chapel. They were rolling up the history of the place and it was pretty boring to listen to the shit that the guides tell the people every day.  
  
You sat down on one of the benches and leaned your head back, staring at the ceiling and humming softly.  
  
It didn't took those ghost hunters a long time to catch up with you and meet up with you in the little chapel.  
That's where their tour began.  


* * *

  
  
The two made their way over to the chapel where the owner had told them that if you listen closely, you could hear someone sing or hum sometimes.  
Many believed it is one of the nuns that died in this place but also other say that it is the bitter lady.  
  
It seemed like she was the only one left in this place.  
  
"If someone is here, please show yourself" Ryan called out as the whole team was inside.  
  
Shane, as per usual, was just looking around and waiting for any stupid reason to call Ryan out on his bullshit.  
  
It was fun to travel around the world and visit those interesing places, but nothing was as funny as to poke the bear that is known as Ryan, when it came down to the supernatural stuff.  
  
"If you want to communicate with us, now would be the chance to do so" Ryan said and looked over at his partner who just shrugged.  
  
"Come on bitter lady! Tell us what are you so bitter about" Shane called out and Ryan rolled his eyes at him.  
  
"Didn't you say that you will try to be a bit more respectful to the ghosts this season" Ryan asked and Shane sighed.  
  
"Yeah you are right"

* * *

 

"I would love to tell you everything, you asshole, but you can't hear me" You sighed as you watched the two.  
  
You straightened yourself a bit as the smaller one, Ryan, took out a little box you haven't seen before.  
It didn't look like those smartphones that everyone had nowadays. It was more like a mobile phone from the 80's.  
  
"This is called a spirit box. I will switch it on. Maybe it will help you to communicate with us" Ryan said and Shane groaned.  
  
"Don't do this to her"  
  
"It's probably not so bad for them as it is for you" Ryan said with a small smirk and fumbled with the little device for a while.  
  
It made you curious, so you got up and walked closer to them, taking a good look at it. It really looked like a device from the 80's or so.  
  
"It might be a bit loud" Ryan warned you and you raised your eyebrows as Shane covered his ears.  
  
"Just get it over with"

  
  
It was _painful_.  
  
The white noise of the spirit box was deafening. It made you scream in pain and it felt like your whole world was shaking by only the noise.  
You didn't expect this. You had thought that the taller man was only over exaggerating, but he hadn't been.  
  
You stumbled back, ears covered and screaming loudly.  
" _ **Switch it off!**_ " You screamed as it only got louder and suddenly... it was gone.  
  
You uncovered your ears and looked up. You haven't noticed that you had closed your eyes and what you saw made you worry.  
  
Ryan's eyes were opened wide and staring at the little device in his hands and Shane was looking from the device over at Ryan and back at it, baffled.  


* * *

  
  
" ** _Switch it off!_** "  
  
It was the clearest thing they had ever heard through the spirit box.  
It was a scream. A complete clear sentence.  
Well, actually a loud scream.  
But even Shane had understood it.  
  
"You can't fool me now, Shane. You have heard that, right?" Ryan asked, but Shane stayed silent.  
  
They stayed like this for a while. Ryan looking at his partner, who was only looking down at the little spirit box in Ryan's hands.  
  
"Switch it back on"  
  
"What? Are you crazy? Didn't you hear what she screamed at us?"  
  
"Yes I did, but switch it back on"  
  
"Why should I?" Ryan asked confused.  
  
"If you want to be sure that the bitter lady had just screamed at us to shut it off, for what I don't blame her, maybe you should switch it back on. Maybe she is still here and we can actually talk to her" Shane said and Ryan raised his eyebrows at his partner.  
  
He hadn't had expected such a reaction from Shane if they should ever encounter a ghost.  
  
"Well... then... Please prepare yourself. I will switch this thing back on in three.... two... one"  


* * *

  
  
You decided to put some distance between you and the devil box as Ryan announced that he would seitch it back on again.  
  
It wasn't that loud this time. Probably due to the distance and maybe because you could brace yourself for what was coming at you.  
  
You got closer to it every few seconds, closing the distance between you and the screaming thing.  
  
You looked up from it and at the two ghost hunters, who were looking at the device. Ryan scared as hell and Shane sceptical as fuck.  
  
"I'm sorry" you whispered to the device as you leaned down.  
  
"What are you sorry about?" Ryan asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
So that thing really worked!?  
  
"You can hear me?" You asked and Ryan looked up at Shane who had his eyebrows raised up high into the sky.  
  
"It could be nothing" he said to his partner who just rolled his eyes at his skepticism.  
  
"Yes we can hear you. Can you introduce yourself?" Ryan asked.  
  
"My name is (Y/N). Nice to meet you Ryan.... And Shane" You said and Ryan instantly covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
"Holy shit. Are you fucking kidding me? This is real proof! This is actual proof and you can't fuck with me anymore" He called out Shane, who was looking irritated and startled at the same time.  
  
"Give me that damn thing " he murmured and took the spirit box from Ryan.  
  
"How did you die?" He asked and Ryan hissed.  
  
"Don't ask her that!" Ryan warned Shane, but the taller man didn't listen to his partner.  
  
"Tell me! How did you die" he asked again.

* * *

 

He asked you that dreadful question, but you couldn't answer it.  
  
You took a few steps back from the two of them as you took in a shaky breath.

You couldn't remember it.

  
You just noticed that you didn't even know how you have actually died.  
  
You remembered that the guides had said something about a plague or a battle, but you didn't remember anything like that.  
  
"Guys?" The man behind the camera interrupted the session, but you were too lost in your thoughts and just walked out of the chapel.  


* * *

  
  
"What is it TJ?" Ryan asked as he switched off the spirit box once again.  
  
"I have bad news for you..."  
  
"Just spit it out man"  
  
"We haven't been recording over the whole time as we had been in the chapel" TJ said and saw how Ryan slowly got more irritated and slowly his expression changed to a mix of sadness and disbelief.   
  
"Not even our audio recorders?" He asked, baffled.  
  
"Nope. Sorry man" TJ said and the smaller man nearly laughed.  
  
"That's. ... that's"  
  
"Bullshit!" Shane called out and looked from Ryan to TJ.  
"Does it work again?" He asked and the crew nodded.  
  
"Well let's go find the bitter lady and confront her again. Didn't the owner said that there were apparitions in the basement of her sometimes?" Shane asked with a small smile and his partner sighed relieved.  
  
"Yeah... yeah you are right. Let's go" he whispered and the whole crew moved to the dungeons on the castle.  


* * *

  
  
You were already down there and watched as the ghost hunters walked down the halls of the dungeon and visited some cells.  
  
You kept your eyes on them as you thought about Shanes question.  
  
How did you die? What had killed you?  
  
You looked up as you heard Ryan talk again loudly and made your way to the cell they were in.  
  
"I will switch on the spirit box. If the bitter lady is down here, please respond" He said and soon there was the awful sound again.  
  
You stared at the box for a while as everyone else did.

You sighed and spoke up with a trembling voice.

  
"I don't know"  
  
"Sorry, can you repeat that?" Ryan asked and you sighed once again.  
  
"I. Don't. Know" you said, more firm this time.  
  
"She doesn't know?" Shane asked and raised his eyebrows at his partner.  
  
"Maybe she is answering your question from before? You know... as you had asked her how she had died and stuff" Ryan said and Shane nodded.  
  
"It's okay. It's not important" Ryan said.  
  
"Yes! It is!" You called out and sat down next to Shane, what made the taller guy shiver.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I just felt a bit cold, that's all" Shane answered his partner who looked a bit suspicious at him.  
  
"It was probably only the plague, so don't dwell on it" Shane said and you sighed.  
  
"The guides said the same" you groaned and Ryan raised his eyebrows.  
  
"The guides? Is there someone else with you, (Y/N)?" Ryan asked and you started to laugh what confused both of them.  
  
"The tour guides in the museum" you laughed out and wiped  away a tear of joy.  
  
You could hear Shane chuckle and Ryan rolled his eyes at him.  
  
"Stop that" he said with a soft smile.  
  
"She is a really friendly ghost I must say" Shane said and Ryan grinned.  
  
"So you are admitting that there are ghosts?"  
  
"Well. There is someone talking to us right now" Shane pointed out.  
  
"Yes I am a ghost. I think" You said and Ryan grinned even wider.  
  
"You know it could be just a kid pranking us"  
  
"The sentences are too long for it being a prank" Ryan pointed out and Shane raised his hands in defence.

  
You got up slowly and smiled a bit. At least those two got some fun out of it, but you still didn't knew anything about yourself.  
  
The boys closed the session and got up from the benches and headed to a few other rooms, with you following them.  
  
You didn't talk to them anymore as you were still thinking about Shanes question. Was this maybe the reason why you were still stuck in this world? Because you didn't knew how you had died?  
  
You had only one chance to find it out and you decided to take it. You decided to stick with those buzzfeed boys for some time. Maybe you would find out something more on this little adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Some days have passed after you have had decided to follow the two ghost hunters and find out the cause of your death. They had argued for a while about your existence back in the castle and had left it after their investigation was over.

You were now laying on Shanes bed in the hotel in the middle of London, while Ryan was out getting food for the crew and Shane was taking a shower.

You were leaning over a notepad that was laying on the nightstand and tried to grab the pen, without any success.

Why was it sometimes so easy to throw something over? Was it because of your anger? Should you get angry at the pen for not wanting to be held by you?

You groaned in frustration and leaned back on the bed. You nearly screamed as Madej walked out of the bathroom half naked and covered your eyes with your hands.

This didn't help at all.

You could literally see through them. Ryan seemed to belief that ghosts didn't knew that they were, well, ghosts.

But he was wrong.

Your appearance was like the one of a ghosts in old movies. See through, pale, wearing the clothes in which you died. This had alarmed you and you had immediately checked your dress for any blood stains or something, but it was clean. There were no signs of a fight or a murder. It made you groan in frustration.

You had no clues and you couldn't contact the ghost hunters anymore. You had to wait until they would switch back on that little devil box.

It was awful.

The noise it made was pure pain in your ears. It seemed like the taller ghost hunter also didn't like the sound of it, which had your sympathy.

It was just plain awful.

You looked up again as you heard the door open and the believer returned. You also noticed that Shane was dressed in his pyjamas. It was pretty late and they were leaving tomorrow in the early morning to do some research on the London catacombs. You should try to make a move tonight, since they would leave after the catacombs and you hated flying. You wanted to stay in England if it was possible. Your goal wasn't to share adventures with those two, but actually to just use them to get to the other side.

 

* * *

 

 

Ryan gave Shane one of the bags he had in his hands.

"What did you got us?" Shane asked as he sat down on the bed, suddenly shuddering as a cold shiver rushed down his spine.

"Fish and chips.... is everything alright?" Ryan asked his partner as he eyed the tall man, spotting the shiver.

"Yeah. Just suddenly felt cold. Maybe it's the bitter lady. Stalking us right up to the hotel" shane said with a small chuckle, making Ryan roll his eyes at him.

"Just eat up and let's get to bed. I'm tired as hell and still disappointed as fuck that TJ messed up in the chapel"

 

* * *

 

 

As the two switched off the lights you decided to mess with their equipment.

After what felt like an hour, you were sure that you had finally switched on the audio recorder and decided to try to deliver a message. You inhaled slowly and exhaled again, preparing yourself before you started talking.

 

* * *

 

 

Ryan was woken up by the equipment going wild.

"You have reached full storage"

"You have reached full storage"

"You have-"

"Shut up" Shane groaned and Ryan also groaned as he got up to shut it off.

"Shane?" Ryan asked as he went through the equipment that was acting up.

It was their audio recorder, which he had definetly shut off last night, just like the other stuff.

"What is it?"

"Did you switch on the audio recorder?" He asked as he connected it with his notebook and checked the files and what was on them.

"Why should I? We probably forgot to switch it off yesterday" The taller man groaned and slowly got up as he came to the conclusion that he wouldn't get much sleep anyway anymore.

"Here. Listen" Ryan said as Shane walked up to him and the smaller man gave Shane his headphones who put them on a listened to the message that was saved on the files.

"Help.... me"

"Died... I need to know how I died"

"Find it out.... please"

"(Y/F/N), (Y/L/N)..... look it up"

"Help me"

"I'm stuck in this... Stuck in this world..."

This was the last message and after that the files were just filled with silence.

"What the hell? Is this the bitter lady? Bitter lady?! Are you here with us?" Shane called out as he gave Ryan his headphones back.

In the same time the notepad on the nightstand was pushed off and fell to the ground.

"Well. I think we got us a ghost" Shane said with a small shrug and went over to it and picked it up.

'Cause of death?'

Was written on it.

"Guess we should help her out or she won't leave us alone" Shane said and showed Ryan the notepad, who stared at it scared.

"What if she is a demon who just plays pretend with us?" Ryan asked and Shane raised his eyebrows at him.

"Come on dude. You have finally some proof that ghosts exists and you are painting her as a demon? Square up, pal! We gotta find out how the lady died and why"

"Yeah yeah.... let's get back to the castle then and afterwards we will head over to the catacombs. Maybe they know something about her" Ryan said and the two of them got ready for their little adventure.

Ryan wasn't so sure if they should put this case on the internet, but decided that he still have some time to make that decision.

 

* * *

 

You followed the boys once again as they made their way out of the hotel and drove back to the castle where they listened to some guides, talked to people and talked with the owner of the castle.

He told them to contact a medium. She was living in London and he even gave them her adress. Maybe she could help them out somehow.

And so they returned back to London with you in the backseat of the car. You watched Shane from the mirror in the front and studied his face. He looked just like a good friend of yours.

Like one of the kings knights. It was disturbing and frustrating but you decided not to dwell on it and just find out how you had died so that you could see your actual friend once again.

 

* * *

 

Soon you all arrived back in London and made your way to the mediums home. The two ghost hunters were talking about a mutual friend named " _Bloody Mary_ " but you didn't pay attention to their conversation as you were studying the place.

A strange aura was covering the place. It wasn't a bad one but it also wasn't a good one.

"Let's get it over with" You heard Shane murmur, who was about to knock on the door, which was ripped open before his knuckles even came in contact with the wood of the door.

"You must be the two ghost hunters and she is the ghost" The woman had blonde long hair, which had soft curls.

She was wearing a colourful dress and a few necklaces around her long pale neck. She was overall a pretty pale person, that you nearly mistook her of being one of your kind. A ghost.

"So you can see her? Is she here with us right now? Y/N?" Ryan asked softly after shaking her hand and being led inside.

"I'm suprised that you can't see her, since you are a beliver" she said and you grinned.

"I knew it" you hummed and saw a small smile appearon the mediums lips.

"I'm a what now?" Ryan asked confused as he took the seat that was offered to him by the woman.

As she started to explain to him what a believer was, you decided to take a look around her home. She had various plants stocked up in here and some little dolls, skulls, tarot cards and herbs and more witchy stuff.

"Don't touch that" You turned around startled as you were about to touch a small skull.

It looked like a cat skull.

"Who are you talking to?" Ryan asked since Shane was sitting right next to him and there was no one else there.

Well at least not someone he could see.

"She was about to touch the skull of anubis' child. I don't want to know if anything might happen if a ghost will touch it. Sorry m'lady" She said to the air with an apologetic smile.

"Can you maybe describe her to us? How she looks like and stuff" Ryan asked and the medium nodded, eyeing the air.

"She has long (Y/h/c) hair and soft (y/e/c) eyes. She is wearing one of those typical medieval gowns. But not one of the rich kinds. More of a middle class one" She finished and looked over at the two boys.

"We can do a little session, but you need to be open-minded or it won't work" She said with a soft smile and after some time the two ghost hunters agreed to it.

 

She would put the believer in your timeline. She would try to make him see your past as some kind of bridge. This might help her to make out what or who had killed you and help you come to peace.

You watched her as she put up some candles and spoke some spells. She wrote or drew something on Ryans hands and covered his hands with some kind of oil.

Shane was sitting nearby and making sure that the lady wasn't poisoning his friend. She covered his eyes with flower petals before leading him in some kind of a trance. You watched the people in front of you and listened to what the medium was saying.

As she was done, Ryan inhaled sharply and instantly relaxed. There was nothing for quiet some time but then out of a sudden sharp pain pierced your skull and made you scream.

 

_He was in your past._

 

He could see everything and so did you.

* * *

 

There were people in the castle where they had just been a few moments before. It looked a bit different than it uses to look today.

The decorations weren't as colourful and the flowers were different. And there was something else.

There was blood everywhere.

And dead bodies. The kings knights were laying left and right with their bodies sliced and necks broken, chests pierced.

It was awful.

And the metallic smell wasn't making this whole situation any better. At least it looked like there were also some enemies laying amongst the good knights. 

You looked around and came to a halt as you spotted someone familiar. You walked up to the man in armour and inhaled sharply, tears shooting up in your eyes.

"NO!"


End file.
